Wild West
by Merula
Summary: Major AU, eventual 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, Basically this is a spagetti western meets B horror movie.
1. Strangers in town

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Many thanks to my LJ beta ladies!!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sheriff Yuy?" The young girl paused at the doorway and peered into the dimly lit office. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face impatiently and tried to catch her breath. She'd run all the way down to the jailhouse.

"Sylvia?" The deep voice of the sheriff answered her from the shadows behind his desk. "What's wrong?"

"A new guy is causing trouble down at the saloon. Sis sent me down to get ya."

Heero got to his feet with a sigh and grabbed his hat.

"What kind of guy?"

"Traveler I think. He's holding a gun on Quatre- making him play the same song over and over again." Ah that explained why the piano player hadn't already beaten the crap out of this guy and tossed him out of the bar.

Heero followed Sylvia at a quick pace down the street. Not running- just quick. No need to upset the townsfolk after all. Still, they got to the bar in a remarkably short amount of time.

"Wait out here," Heero told Sylvia and ducked inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light inside the bar.

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata echoed through the dimly lit bar. Quatre, Catherine's part time bouncer and full time piano player, was seated at his instrument in the corner.

At the table next to him was a man with dark brown hair hanging in his face, his gun pointed steadily at the piano player.

Quatre's face was serene, eyes half-closed. He could stay calm in a room full of drunken card players. Heero wasn't surprised to see that he was acting like the gun wasn't there.

Heero caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced towards the bar and nodded reassuringly to the woman behind the counter. She gave him a half-worried half-hopeful glance in return. Catherine kept a 12-gauge shotgun under the bar, but she wasn't fast with it. Heero would have to deal with this problem on his own.

There was another person sitting in another corner of the bar, hat tilted over his face, but Heero dismissed him. The problem customer was obviously the one next to Quatre. Heero approached the man carefully, not wanting to startle or upset him.

"Hey there stranger," Heero said, a bit flatly. He hated having to make chitchat. "Why are you holding a gun on the piano man? I didn't think Quatre was that bad a player." Quatre's lips lifted in a faint smirk.

"He wouldn't play it," the stranger muttered.

"What, the song he's playing?" The stranger blinked his visible green eye, confused. "Since he's playing your song mister, you should put the gun down."

"Don't want to," the stranger muttered. "Don't want to die."

"I promise you, no one will hurt you if you put the gun away." Heero took a few steps closer. The gun never even wavered. Quatre closed his eyes all the way, focusing on the music and not on the fact that he might get blown away any minute.

"Not that," the stranger slurred and Heero wondered how much he'd had to drink. He shot a look at Catherine and made a quick hand movement. She shook her head back.

He hadn't had _anything_? What the hell was wrong with him then? Had he been drunk when he came in?

The brown haired man continued to talk: "Las' time I put the gun down- they died. They all died."

"Who died?" Heero asked cautiously.

"M' family. They killed 'em. I wasn't gone long. Cam' back and they were all dead..." Heero sensed a flicker of movement from the figure in the corner. "This was her song. She used to play it all the time..."

"Who did?" Quatre's voice was soft.

"My mother's... she'd play it for me and my sisters... Marie, Maia... they're dead. Did they go to heaven?"

"Of course they did," the new voice was a light tenor. Heero turned slightly to see the figure in the corner get to his feet.

"How do you know?" The stranger turned the gun away from Quatre, who let out a faint sigh of relief, and towards the person walking softly across the floor. Heero tensed a bit more. He didn't recognize the voice but he didn't want strangers getting killed in his town either.

"It's a matter of faith," the figure stepped into the light cast by the windows. The man was dressed as a preacher, black clothes, a white collar, a gold cross at his throat. A round black hat shaded his face. He had a well-worn bible in one hand. "For does he not say that those who believe in him shall never die?" His voice had a bit of an evangelical lilt, but there was a tone underneath it that puzzled Heero.

"But they died," the stranger put the gun down and put his hands over his eyes. "They died."

"Only the mortal part," the preacher sat down next to the distraught man and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Their souls are free." The stranger turned his head against the black clad shoulder next to him and started to sob. Heero picked up the gun and tucked it safely out of sight. Quatre reached the end of the sonata and started a different tune, just as soft.

The preacher looked up at the sheriff and gave him a quick wink. Heero sat down on the other side of the crying stranger and made a gesture to Catherine.

She was at their table seconds later, a bottle of whiskey and three glasses in her hands. Heero uncapped the bottle and poured the golden liquid into the glasses. The preacher took one and offered it to the stranger.

They drank in silence for a moment; the only sound the soft music that Quatre was coaxing from the keys.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Heero asked when the stranger seemed to calm. He had removed himself from the preacher's shoulder and was staring into his whiskey glass.

"I don't really know. I had gone hunting- the others were supposed to be watching the caravan. There wasn't supposed to be any savages around..."

"Where was this?" The preacher asked and Heero frowned. He was the one who was supposed to be asking the questions. The preacher gave him a sardonic half-smile, as if he had sensed Heero's resentment.

"A mile or two out of this town- down the coast a ways."

"No savages there," Heero stated. He wondered what trouble was coming to his town.

"I came back and the..." the man took a deep breath. "The camp was destroyed. The tents were ripped- there was... blood everywhere..."

"Everyone was dead?" Heero frowned more.

"Yes..."

"How? Stab wounds? Arrows? Gunshots?" He stopped himself. Heero knew he wasn't great at being sympathetic but questioning someone who had just lost their whole family like this was a bit callous.

"It.. it looked like something ripped them apart."

"God damn." Heero heard the preacher swear softly. Were men of god supposed to do that? He glanced that way again and caught a glimpse of violet glancing back at him.

"Ooops," the preacher muttered.

"I buried them all..." the stranger continued. "Left everything else- couldn't salvage anything..."

"I'll go look into it for you," It sounded like a wild animal attack to Heero, but it wouldn't hurt to go look. The man blinked up at him. "I'm Heero Yuy, sheriff."

"Trowa Barton," the stranger offered and shook his hand. "I'm really sorry..." he looked at Quatre who merely smiled back at him and then at Catherine. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's no trouble," Catherine assured him. "Do you have a place to stay, Mr. Barton?" When he shook his head no, she gave him a warm smile. "Well then, you can stay with us. Quatre has a spare bed in his room." Heero hid a smile. Catherine had evidently taken pity on the poor young man. Her 'mothering' instincts were in full force.

"Thank you." Trowa turned to the preacher sitting next to him. "And thank you..."

"Duo Maxwell," the preacher took the offered hand. "And like the lady said, it's no trouble. It's my calling to help those in need." Quatre got to his feet.

"Come along Mr. Barton. You look like you need some rest." Trowa followed the piano player out of the room.

"I'd offer you a place too," Catherine told the preacher, "but it's a saloon, not a hotel."

"Is there a hotel in this fine city- or someplace else to get a room?" The preacher asked her with a charming smile.

"Not unless you want to go down to Miss Relena's- and considering your calling, it might not be the place for you. Or maybe it is- I hear not all preachers are above the temptations of the flesh," Catherine grinned.

"On second thought, a tent sounds good," Duo laughed.

"You can stay with me," Heero offered and then wondered why he did. "I've got an extra room." Catherine raised her eyebrows slightly at him. Heero wasn't known for his friendliness. The townsfolk were used to him, but he usually frightened strangers.

"As long as you don't mean the jail cell, Sheriff, that would be very kind of you." The preacher looked up, his violet eyes dancing with mirth.

"Not unless you cause trouble. Speaking of which, I left Sylvia outside, Cathy." Heero got to his feet. "Coming Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes, thank you," the preacher got to his feet as well. He turned to Cathy and gave her a sweet smile. "I'll see you on Sunday, dear lady?"

"Are you preaching at the church?" She asked.

"Your minister has kindly given me permission to speak at the morning service," he replied. Heero snorted as Cathy chuckled.

"Don't feel too honored, Mr. Maxwell. Reverend Peacecraft doesn't like to do the Sunday services anymore. He tries to get out of them any way he can these days, usually by roping in traveling parsons like yourself."

"And why is that?"

"I'll let Heero tell you. It's not a fit subject for a lady." That made Heero chuckle. "You're welcome here anytime, Mr. Maxwell, as long as you don't preach about the evils of alcohol to my customers."

"That's not one of my duties, Miss." The preacher took off his hat and bowed to her, a heavy-looking rope of hair falling over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon then." He put his hat back on, picked up a black carpetbag, and followed Heero out into the sunlight.

"You're an odd one for a preacher," Heero looked at the young man walking next to him. "Kinda young."

"Like you should talk," Duo grinned back. "I don't think you're much older than me Sheriff. What 20- 21 or so?"

"About that," Heero agreed.

"So," the preacher swung his heavy braid over his shoulder. "Tell me what I got myself into? Why doesn't your minister like to preach? Was he forced into a vocation?"

"Oh, the Reverend is a good man. Too good in some ways I think. He came here about three years ago when our old reverend was killed. Brought his sister with him. His very young, very pretty sister." Heero paused, waiting.

"And?" Duo rolled his eyes at the sheriff.

"She didn't like it here much. We didn't have a lot of women here back then- Cathy and Sylvie at the bar, a few wives and a... flock of soiled doves- you know." Duo's grin indicated that he understood. "The town's grown a lot since then- we have more women now."

"I see that." Duo made a show of scanning the passerby. "So...?"

"Well, the minister's sister became good friends with one of our doves." Duo whistled.

"Whew! Bet your Reverend didn't like that."

"Hated it. Locked his sister up in her room for weeks when he found out. We heard a lot of sermons on knowing your place and avoiding evil influences after that." Heero grinned slightly. "One night she managed to get out. Went right to her friend's place and decided to stay."

"Stay?" Duo blinked. "You don't mean?"

"You heard Cathy mention Miss Relena's place?"

"Yeah. Was Miss Relena the friend of the minister's sister?"

"Nope. She _is _the minister's sister." The preacher stopped walking for a moment, his eyes wide.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Heero grinned inwardly.

"No wonder he doesn't want to preach. Good Lord." Duo shook his head. "Well, that explains that. He's embarrassed as all hell still, I'll bet."

"Don't mention it to him," Heero warned. "He still gets a bit- touchy about it."

"I can understand that." Duo tilted his hat back on his head and grinned at the man walking next to him. "So- she any good at her new job?" Heero sputtered.

"What kind of preacher are you?!"

"A human one," Duo retorted with a smile. "I didn't say I was gonna go try her out for goodness sakes. Just wondered- idle curiosity. Thought you might know." His smile got a bit more sly.

"I don't want to know." Heero shuddered. "The reverend's a friend of mine. I couldn't face him again..." Not to mention that Millardo would kill him if he found out!

Heero gestured Duo into the sheriff's office, which also doubled as the town's lockup. "I live here, right behind the jail so if there's any trouble I can get out quickly." He opened the door in the back wall of the jailhouse and ushered Duo into his tiny rooms. "Extra room is over there- on the other side of the kitchen. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Duo went to put his things away in the room. Heero went back out to the jailhouse and sat at his desk, propping his feet up on the flat clean surface. His mind was still going over Trowa Barton's story. What kind of animal could've attacked that caravan? That didn't sound like any kind of animal Heero had ever heard of- taking out a whole caravan? That was just odd.

"Thinking about that man's story?" Duo asked. Heero nearly jumped. He must've been woolgathering to miss the preacher's entrance. Duo perched himself on the edge of the desk and grinned at Heero's discomfort.

"What kind of animal could do that?" Heero asked, not truly expecting an answer. "We don't have any big or mean animals around like that. I've heard of that kind of thing- but that's in Africa or India- someplace with the big cats. We don't have those here. Maybe someone was trying to simulate an animal attack, but that seems like a waste of time. It's got to be some kind of beast."

"Maybe it's not exactly an animal." Duo leaned back on his hands, face shaded by his hat.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been traveling a long time. Seen some weird things. Mind if I go with you to look at that campsite?"

"That's fine. I'll probably head out there tomorrow in the morning. Didn't sound too far. You got a ride?"

"Yeah, left him at the stables on the west side." They sat there in silence for a bit.

"It's almost dinnertime," Heero observed, noting the shadows. "You know how to cook, Mr. Maxwell?"

"It so happens that I do," Duo responded with a slight grin. "Are you asking me to, Sheriff?"

"I burn water," Heero admitted.

"How do you survive?"

"The same way every other bachelor sheriff survives. I rely on other people to feed me."

"Like the young female population, perchance?" Duo teased. "Well, it doesn't look like any are showing up tonight, so I'll just go poke around your kitchen."

The preacher got to his feet and paused. A moment later, Heero heard it too- footsteps pounding up the sidewalk outside.

"SHERIFF!" A familiar voice was hollering.

"Miss Noin?" Heero was out the door in a second, the preacher a step behind him.

"There's trouble. Bad trouble! Miss said to hurry!" The young lady gasped out. "Guy tearing up the place..." Heero ran down the sidewalk towards the end of town. When these ladies said to hurry it was generally pretty damn serious. He dodged around townsfolk who hadn't yet had the brains to get out of his way.

"Where are we going?" Duo was running beside him, easily keeping pace.

"Relena's. Noin is one of hers."

"Doesn't she have a bouncer?"

"Of course she does! Several. If she's calling for me, it's serious trouble."

It was in fact, serious trouble. An irate Chinese man with a huge sword was standing in the center of the 'reception room' at Miss Relena's.

"ONE LAST TIME- WHERE IS SHE?!?" Relena was matching the man's glare easily; disdain wrapping itself around her like a mantle.

"If you'd tell me who she is, I might be able to help you." Relena glanced towards the door. "Oh Sheriff, thank goodness. This man is tearing up my salon!" The Chinese man swung around suddenly, his blade resting on Heero's throat before anyone else could move.

"Who are you, dog that comes to a woman's order?"

"I'm the Sheriff. And who are you that threatens harmless women?" The Chinese man growled.

"My name does not deserve to be uttered by the likes of..." He paused. Heero glanced a bit to his left, where the Chinese man's eyes had wandered. The preacher was standing next to him, a knife poised between his fingers.

"Maxwell?" The name was snarled.

"Chang. We meet again." Duo grinned ferally. "You know, these ladies would be much nicer if you paid them, instead of threatening them. But maybe that's the only way..."

"Shut up Maxwell. I'm looking for Meiran."

"And you think she's here?" Duo's eyes widened. "I always knew she was a lady of many talents!" Chang growled at the preacher. "Hey don't look at me! You married her!"

"I find it odd that Meiran is missing and you show up." The katana swung away from Heero's neck and towards Duo's.

"Now, now, Chang. I'm a man of God." Duo replied, casually parrying the katana away from his throat with the knife.

"When it pleases you." How the heck did these two odd characters know each other? Heero tightened his grip on his gun.

"No offense, Chang, but your wife is not my type." Duo bared his teeth in a grin. "And maybe you heard about the caravan that was attacked outside of town. Some large animal they say." Heero wondered what the heck that would have to do with a missing wife. But the Chinese man suddenly sheathed his sword.

"Which way?"

"Northeast." Duo's knife vanished.

"I came from the South."

"But she might have gone northeast."

"Don't slander my wife, Maxwell!"

"The only thing she deserves to be slandered for is marrying you Chang. Why in God's name did you think she'd be here? Did you two have a fight _again_?"

The Chinese man flushed red, much to Heero's surprise.

"None of your business Maxwell!"

"If you two don't mind," Heero interjected, "I think this conversation should be held outside. I'm sure Miss Relena would like the use of her salon back."

"Yes I would," that lady snapped. "If you gentlemen aren't here for business, I don't need you frightening the ones who are." She gestured to the corner where a few men had huddled up out of the way.

"After you Chang," Duo gestured to the door.

"Like I'd trust you at my back, Maxwell!"

"Fine," the preacher sighed and walked out the door, the Chinese man a step behind him. Heero was going to follow to make sure that they didn't kill each other, when Relena caught at his arm.

"Sheriff, there's something you should know," she hissed delicately in his ear.

"What?" he lowered his voice as well.

"That man's wife _is_ here." Heero blinked at her.

"For god's sake, keep her under wraps and don't put her to work! I'll be right back!"

Heero stepped outside and blinked at the scene before him. Well, here was something a small town sheriff didn't see everyday.


	2. Marriage Counseling

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thanks to all the reviewers & my LJ ladies!!!

......................................................

Heero had been half-expecting to find the two other men trying to kill each other with sharp weapons. Not that he wanted that kind of thing in his town. He had been hoping that they would at least be trying to get along. Which they were.

Though-he didn't expect to see them... well, getting along quite like this.

Duo was kissing Chang. The Chinese man was bent over the black clad arm, his hands clutching the preacher's coat.

Heero blinked, and then cleared his throat. Loudly.

Duo let go, and Chang sprawled in the dirt. An instant later the Chinese man was on his feet, sword drawn.

"HOW DARE YOU MAXWELL!"

"Hey, you fell into my arms," Duo grinned, dodging the sword.

"INJUSTICE! YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"You were clinging pretty tightly." Duo was smirking now.

"I WAS OFF BALANCE!"

"It's not my fault that my natural sex appeal knocked you off balance." Duo raised an eyebrow.

The Chinese man flushed red and opened his mouth.

A tiny blur pushed past Heero and darted in-between the other two men.

"Husband! What are you DOING? I leave you for TWO days and already you are cheating on me!!" A tiny black-haired woman, dressed in red, was throwing punches at Chang, who was trying to dodge them.

Heero blinked again. There was another thing he didn't see everyday.

"Meiran, I wasn't..."

"How could you do this to me? I left our homeland to follow you!" The woman turned to face the preacher, her body vibrating with anger. "And you! You pretended to be our friend and yet the minute my back is turned you set out to seduce my husband!"

"You did leave him," Duo answered mildly, apparently unaffected by the anger radiating off the woman in front of him. "He was fair game." Chang choked.

"He insulted me!" The woman turned back around to her husband, her anger obviously increasing. "Perhaps you did it on purpose, husband?"

"Injustice Meiran! You took insult where none was intended!"

"Are you saying that I'm too sensitive?"

Heero watched fascinated. Was this the man that had told him that answering to women was unmanly? His wife obviously thought otherwise. She was doing her best to flatten her husband. He was blocking her moves, or most of them anyway. A few landed that made Heero flinch. Meiran was obviously familiar with the sensitive parts of the male anatomy.

She had switched to Chinese now, and though Heero didn't understand the words, the tone was clear enough. She was working herself up into a fury.

He could almost pity Chang. Almost.

A hand touched his arm. Heero looked to his side. Duo tugged on his sleeve, a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's go," the preacher whispered softly. "Before she remembers that we're here!"

Heero followed the preacher down the dimly lit sidewalk. The sun had set during his time at Relena's and now the lamps outside the businesses were the only lighting.

"No comments?" Duo asked him when they were halfway back to the jail house.

"What kind of preacher are you?" Heero shook his head at the man next to him. "I can't believe you just..."

"Kissed Chang? I knew that would get his wife out. She's insanely jealous. Well you saw."

"But how did you know she was there?" Duo laughed.

"You didn't notice the girl in the corner wrapped in shawls? No girl in a... uh... house of ill repute would cover herself up."

"So you're telling me that you did it on purpose to draw her out."

"Well yeah. And to shut Chang up. Once he starts ranting you can't stop him."

"Looks like you managed fine," Heero frowned.

Duo's grin grew. "Jealous Sheriff? Want me to kiss you too?" He leaned closer. "Ever been kissed by a man before?"

Heero was glad that the streets were dark and near deserted. He hoped the dim light hid his flush.

"Actually, I have been kissed by a man before," he said casually.

"Oh?" Duo sounded faintly surprised. Then he recovered. "Did you like it?"

"Considering that he was drunker than a cartload of miners, smelt like a mule, and called me Sue, I'd say no. It ranks right up there as one of the most unpleasant experiences of my life." Heero said dryly.

"Ah," the preacher chuckled. "I could see that it would. Well, if you ever want to find out what it's like with a sober man, let me know." Heero rolled his eyes.

No need to tell this lunatic that the thought was a tempting one.

"Interested?" The preacher asked, amused.

Luckily for Heero, at that moment they reached the jail house and someone was waiting for him inside.

"Sheriff," the woman seated at his desk rose and Heero could've kissed her. Maybe a visitor would get Duo off the topic.

"Doc," Heero replied and took off his hat, hanging it by the door. "Trouble this evening?"

"Nope," the blond-haired woman smiled at him. "Made some extra stew and brought you some. I know how awful you are in the kitchen. Is there trouble somewhere? It's early for you to be on your rounds."

"Not at the moment, doc. Though they might need you down at Miss Relena's soon. A Chinese woman is doing her best to kill her husband."

The doctor laughed. "Ah, so another one caught her man down there, hm? Well I'll make sure to stop in." She looked at Duo. "And who is this young man?"

"Duo Maxwell, ma'am," Duo swept his hat off. "Pleasure to meet you..."

"Sally Po, MD. I'm the town doctor. So, you're the young preacher that the reverend talked into staying for a bit hm?" Sally winked at Heero. Apparently she had already visited the saloon. News traveled fast in their town.

"Guilty as charged, doc." The preacher gave her a charming smile. "I do hope you'll come and hear me preach this Sunday?"

"Of course," Sally grinned. "I already scandalize the town enough as it is. I never skip church. Do hope you're not planning on putting us to sleep like the last one."

"Haven't put anyone to sleep yet, at least not with my preaching."

Sally laughed. "Well, I'd better head down to Miss Relena's and see if that lady you spoke about left her husband in one piece."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you," Heero smiled. "Thanks for the stew, Sally."

"Good night gentlemen," Sally smiled back. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't poison this young man before Sunday." She swept out of the jail house.

"Well, looks like you're off the hook," Heero gestured towards the back of his house. "Dinner's waiting."

"She's pretty," Duo commented as they went back to the kitchen. "And it smells like she can cook. She make you dinner often, Sheriff?"

"Sometimes," Heero shrugged as he dished up the stew and handed Duo a bowl. "Doc is a nice lady, she looks out for everybody."

"Not just you in particular?" Duo raised his eyebrow. "She wasn't wearing a ring."

"Not many men approve of her. She's the only doctor around here though, so they've gotten used to her. Even the reverend talks about her unsuitable behavior though she cured his pneumonia a year or so ago." Heero focused on his dinner.

"But obviously you approve of her," the preacher drawled. "Maybe you should marry her."

Heero looked up to find the preacher regarding him with an intense gaze. "I don't think so. Being Sheriff, even here, is a dangerous job. I don't want to leave a woman behind."

"An honorable ideal Sheriff," Duo's gaze didn't ease. "If a bit lonely for you."

"I'm used to it," Heero countered. "Don't really even notice it." He finished the rest of his stew quickly. "I have to go make a round before I go to bed. You'll find some sheets in the closet in there. We'll head off early to go look at that caravan."

Heero hoped the preacher didn't insist on coming along. The man's presence unnerved him enough already.

The preacher smiled faintly. "I understand Sheriff. I should go over my notes for Sunday. I'll see you in the morning."

There was no light on in the preacher's room when Heero returned. He went quietly into his room and undressed. He had deliberately lingered on his rounds, taking his time and talking to any townsfolk who crossed his path. He had stopped by Miss Relena's again, and Miss Dorothy had told him that Doc Sally had shown up and carted the injured Chinese man and his now-remorseful wife back to her office.

Heero pulled on his nightshirt, lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did Duo Maxwell have such an effect on him? The preacher was the oddest man of God that Heero had ever met.

Heero sighed and rolled over. He had a job to do in the morning and staring at the ceiling picturing Duo's eyes was not a productive way to spend his time.


	3. Hi Ho Silver

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

A banging sound from the vicinity of his kitchen woke Heero up the next morning. For a moment he wondered if Sylvie had come over to try and make him breakfast again, but it didn't smell burnt.

He stumbled out of his bedroom. Duo was at the stove already, looking wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. Obviously a morning person.

"Morning Sheriff," Duo looked over at him and grinned. "Sorry about the noise. I didn't realize your cupboards were rigged to dump pans on the unsuspecting."

"Sorry," Heero leaned against his doorframe and looked towards the window. The sun was barely over the horizon. He guessed the preacher had taken the 'early' part seriously. "Let me just get dressed and we can head out."

"After breakfast," Duo raised the spatula threateningly. "I didn't risk this death trap you call a kitchen for nothing."

"After breakfast," Heero agreed. He went out back to wash up. A dash of cold water and he felt better.

An hour later they were at the stables, having already dropped by Catherine's to get more precise directions to the site of the massacre. At least Barton had buried the bodies. He'd offered to come with them, but to Heero's surprise both Quatre and Catherine had nixed the idea. Barton had agreed with their assessment that he wasn't up for it and Heero had seen the relief in his eyes.

Heero saddled his horse, patting the white shoulder fondly. When he led the horse out of the stall, he saw Duo blink.

"A white horse Sheriff? Isn't that... well cliché?"

"I inherited Silver from the last sheriff. He was kind of a loner so there was no one else to leave it to."

"Silver?" Duo repeated as they mounted up. Duo's horse was grey. There was a large well-worn staff strapped to his saddle. Heero saw a glint of metal at the tip and wondered again just what kind of preacher Duo was.

"And I suppose your horse has a better name?"

"Shadow." Heero shook his head as they started out of town.

"And that's more original than Silver?"

"It's biblical." Duo retorted.

"So is silver- as in 30 pieces." Heero countered. "Where is there a Shadow in the bible?"

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death..." Duo grinned and Heero gave up. He spurred Silver to a faster pace, making conversation impossible.

It was easy to find the remains of the caravan. Torn canvas, broken wagons, splashes of dark blood still marked the roadside. Duo dismounted and was walking around frowning as he examined the wreckage.

Heero had also dismounted. He couldn't believe the amount of damage. The wagons were unusable, smashed nearly to pieces; the ground was dug up in long furrows. What the hell had done this? Any lingering thought of Barton having accomplished this vanished. No human could've done this on his own. Maybe a group trying to make it look like an animal attack? But no animal could've caused this damage and the area didn't have any large predators.

He circled the largest chunk of what was left of a wagon and found the footprint.

Sunk in a muddy patch, the mark was at least a foot wide. Heero knelt down to examine it. It looked like a canine print and there were wolves and some feral dogs around, but none this big. A pack might attack humans- but smash the wagons?

His head was starting to hurt.

"Well, well," Duo knelt down next to him. "There's an interesting footprint."

"Do you recognize it?"

"Looks like a wolf print."

"It's too big for that," Heero argued.

"True." The preacher agreed easily. "Looks like you've got some other kind of beastie roaming the woods Sheriff."

"Anything that can cause this kind of damage is trouble." Heero frowned. "I can take some men out hunting for it, but if it could take out a caravan then we'd have a slim chance- even armed."

He saw the preacher blink at him. "What?"

"I'm amazed by your common sense Sheriff. Anyone else would be grabbing a posse and going out to hunt the beast."

"I don't even really know what I'm looking for," Heero pointed out. "Running off like that would be stupid."

Duo blinked again. Then he grinned. "You're smarter than you look Sheriff."

"Thanks." Heero got to his feet. "I'd better get back to town and put the warning out. Maybe we can come up with a safe way to track it. I don't like the idea of being stuck in the town because we're afraid to leave."

"Another good point." Duo headed towards Shadow. "Let's get back then, Sheriff."

Quatre and Catherine listened to Heero's description with wide eyes. Barton sat quietly, eyes closed.

"What the hell kind of animal is that?" Quatre demanded when he finished.

"I don't have a clue. But it took out a caravan."

"An armed caravan," Barton pointed out. "Not that there were many of us with weapons." He opened his eyes. "I want to hunt it down Sheriff. I want to see it dead. But you're right. We can't just go out there and look for it."

"Quatre?" Heero turned to the piano player.

"I know. We'll need a strategy. But I need more information. Hunting an unknown is not a good thing!" Quatre frowned. "There are ways we could protect ourselves despite the lack, but still..." He sighed. "We can't leave it out there Heero."

"I know. Do the best you can for me?"

"I'll try. Whatever you do, don't let Alex, Muller and that whole bunch hear about this. They'll go out there half-cocked and get themselves killed."

"We can't let people go wandering out there..." Heero protested.

Duo was listening to all this with a strange half-smile on his lips.

"I know, I know," Quatre groaned. "We're damned either way. Warn the town, but threaten Alex and them with jail time if they go out alone or something."

"Have the Reverend talk to them," Catherine suggested. "He's the only steadying influence over those young hotheads."

"Good idea," Heero agreed. "I'll go have a word with him now. You'll let me know when you have a plan Quatre?"

"Of course." Quatre nodded. "Good luck Sheriff."

"You turn to piano players for advice often Sheriff?" Duo asked as they left the saloon.

"I do when they are the sons of generals and groomed to take an officer position since they were born."

"Quatre's the son of a general?"

"Yes. He's the only son of General Winner. Famous war hero? Ever hear of him?" Heero enjoyed the shock on Duo's face.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He didn't want to join the army. So he left."

"And he's working as a piano player in a saloon?"

"He's a very good piano player," Heero smiled slightly. "And he's also the bouncer."

Duo shook his head. "This town gets odder all the time. Female doctors, Preacher's sisters running whorehouses, a sensible sheriff, general's sons playing piano..."

"Preachers who don't act like preachers," Heero added. Duo rolled his eyes.

"And how am I supposed to act? I'm not a monk you know. Just a preacher. Not ordained or anything. I don't have any rules to follow."

Good point, Heero conceded silently. Anyone could preach after all. Just needed a good knowledge of the bible and an ability to talk. Duo had those. Preachers didn't need to belong to a church, be ordained or trained in any way.

Chang had also said that Duo was only a man of god when it suited him. Heero could see that as well. He studied the young man pacing beside him and wondered what other occupations suited Duo. That trick with the knife- the staff on the back of the horse- what else was Duo?


	4. The Nonreverent Reverend

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, despite this fic's odd premise. I truly appreciate all of you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Heero walked out to the edge of the town. The church had been one of the last buildings built, and so it perched on the outskirts of the town as if it tried to keep itself daintily out of the cesspool of sin the rest of the buildings sat in. Duo paced beside him, his mouth still in that odd half-smile, but thankfully silent for once.

Heero was wondering what the heck they were going to do about the beast in the forest. It had shown up around the time that the preacher, Mr. Barton and the Chinese couple had also come to town. Silly to think that any of them had anything to do with it, but it was never wise to discount anything.

As they drew closer to the church, Heero heard the sound of raised voices. He quickened his pace. Raised voices usually meant trouble of some kind. He reached the churchyard and as the voices increased in volume, sprinted around the side of the building.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FOUL MOUTHED VERMIN!"

A tall young man with long blond hair held back in a ponytail had pinned another young man against the side of the church and was beating the crap out of him. Two other young men hovered nearby, practically wringing their hands. Heero would've laughed but he didn't think that would help the situation any.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH FILTHY THINGS...!!!" The blond was shouting into the other's face.

"Reverend!" Heero snapped, hoping that the holy title would snap the blond haired man out of his rage. "What are you doing?"

The blond haired man twisted his head slightly to look at the sheriff. His eyes were wide and glazed, his mouth twisted with anger. He didn't answer, he simply growled.

"Millardo," Heero tried again. "What happened?"

"We messed up Sheriff," one of the other young men stepped forward. "We was..uh... talking about... things and..uh... forgot where we was."

"Talking about things Mueller?" Heero repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, ladies," Mueller clarified.

Oh. Well, that explained it. He heard Duo stifle a chuckle next to him. Heero sighed.

"Millardo. Let him go. He's an idiot but you can't kill him."

"Why not?" The reverend's voice was hoarse with rage.

"Because of your holy office?" Duo had evidently decided to help out. "We're supposed to save men's souls from hell, not send them there. Even if we think they deserve it."

The reverend dropped the man to the ground. "Get out of my sight, Alex," he snarled.

"Wait-" Heero held up a hand as the young men seemed about to go plunging out past the town. "Go that way-" he pointed towards the town. "There's been some trouble out there. Stay in town for a few days boys."

"Got it Sheriff," Mueller grabbed Alex and with the third young man behind them, headed for the town.

"I thought you were worried that they'd go out anyway even if you told them it was dangerous?" Duo's voice was amused.

"I think they've had enough excitement for a few days," Heero drawled. He turned to look at the Reverend, who was standing with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. "Feeling better Millardo?"

"I'm very sorry about that," the other man replied. "It's just they made me so angry." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Thank goodness you came along Sheriff. Were you looking for me?"

"Yes," Heero smiled slightly. "I was going to ask you to talk to those boys about not leaving the town for a few days. We've got some beastie out there that apparently likes the taste of men. We're organizing a hunt, but I don't want those idiots out there alone."

"The thing that attacked the caravan?" Millardo raised his eyebrows. "I was talking to Catherine about it yesterday when I met her in town. She said there was only one survivor and that you were going out to look. Did you get any clue to what it is?"

"Something big," Heero shrugged, "that's all."

"When you go out, let me know." The reverend smiled faintly. "I'll pray for you. Are you staying for lunch?"

"Thanks but no," Heero nodded. "I've got to get back and talk to Dr. Po and Quatre. See you on Sunday, rev."

Millardo nodded and turned back towards his church. Heero left the churchyard, Duo beside him.

"And there's another oddity," Duo laughed. "A violent reverend."

"You carry a knife."

"I'm not revered," Duo grinned. "I'm just a humble preacher. So, now we go back to talk to the pretty doctor. Any reason why?" His tone was faintly suggestive.

"If we do go out, we may want her with us, or at the very least prepared if we come back with injured men. She might need to recruit some help."

"Well, this is good. You can talk to the lovely physician and I can talk to Chang and his wife. They might be able to help us as well."

"Is Chang a skilled hunter?" Heero asked.

"Depends on the quarry." Duo's smile changed. "I think in this hunt he'll prove very useful, as will his wife."


	5. Patronizing Preacher

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

They found the Changs at the doctor's office. Meiran and Sally were bent over a large book chattering away happily about poultices while Fei perched on the doctor's examining table. He looked slightly relieved to see them. He also looked very bruised.

"Nice shiner Chang."

"Shut up Maxwell."

"Sheriff!" Sally looked up from the book and smiled. "What can I do for you today?"

Heero heard Duo mutter something under his breath, but it was too soft for Heero to catch. "We have some trouble, Doc."

He explained about the destroyed caravan and the large footprint. As he spoke Meiran moved away from the book and closer to her husband. Wufei put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"So, Quatre's coming up with a plan to catch the beast. We might get some injured men in the process. Can you be ready?" Heero finished.

"When are you going to go and hunt it?"

"Not until tomorrow at least. Have to round up some hunters and go over whatever plan Quatre comes up with. Whatever it is, I have a feeling it won't like being hunted."

"What animal would?" Meiran said softly. She looked at Duo. Heero was surprised by the look of fear on her face. "Preacher..." she started.

"The Sheriff didn't tell you what kind of footprint we found," Duo interrupted her. "A canine of some kind. That's what we're looking for."

The look of fear left Meiran's face and she relaxed. Heero wondered what the heck he was missing. "In that case, Sheriff," Wufei said solemnly. "I too will come and help you hunt it down."

"And so will I." Meiran added.

Heero blinked. Take a lady on a hunt? He had considered taking Doc true, but Doc could handle herself. Then again, this lady had no problem handling her husband. Course, the husband hadn't been fighting back.

Before he could answer, Duo put a hand on his arm. "Take the lady and gentleman up on their offer Sheriff. You'll need their help."

"Very well," Heero shrugged, wondering why he was going along with all of this. There were things going on here, under the surface, things he couldn't figure out.

He looked at Sally and she shrugged, puzzled as he was. "Well, then," she said briskly. "I'm going to have to get ready for every possibility."

"I will help you." Meiran slid out from under her husband's arm. "Send word when you need us Sheriff."

Her tone was imperious, the dismissal obvious. Heero found himself reacting to it without realizing it, back on the sidewalk before he could think to question why she would have to go on the hunt too.

"Let's go Sheriff," the preacher tugged at his sleeve. "Maybe your piano player has a plan by now. Plus I'm starving. Any chance of them feeding us?"

"As long as Cathy's cooking. Sylvie isn't too good at it yet." Heero frowned as he dodged around passerby, turning things over in his mind. Something had happened in the Doc's office between the three new arrivals. What exactly it was, he couldn't begin to guess. But something told him that it was important. Well, there was always the direct approach. "Why is Chang's wife afraid of you?" He asked bluntly.

The preacher's eyes widened slightly, but then he grinned covering his surprise. "Afraid of me? What makes you think that, Sheriff? You saw her- tough as nails that one..."

"But she's afraid of you." Heero cut him off. "Why?"

"Sheriff, I really think..." Duo's voice had a slightly chiding tone to it, which made Heero bristle.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But don't lie."

"I don't lie," Duo snapped back.

"Whatever," Heero said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

A moment later he found himself pressed up against the side of a building, two hands fisted in his coat. "I don't lie!" The preacher practically hissed, his eyes narrow and cold.

"But you don't tell the whole truth either," Heero countered, a bit unnerved by that cold look. Duo glared at him for a moment more before the coldness vanished.

"Well, no," Duo let him go and stepped back, cheery grin once more on his lips. "But that's not lying."

Heero straightened his coat. "I think you know more about our creature than you let on."

"I do." Duo turned and started walking towards the saloon again. Heero scrambled to catch up.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Sheriff."

"Try me."

"Gladly, but not now." Heero flushed and then snarled.

"So, you're just going to let us wander around without a word of advice?"

"Oh, I have plenty of that, don't worry. But you haven't needed any yet. You're doing good so far."

"Doing good so far?" Heero repeated. He wondered how bad it would be for his reputation if he just shot the patronizing preacher right in the middle of Main Street.


	6. Listen to the Sheriff

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine.

Sorry for not updating last week!

Thanks to my LJ ladies for betaing! As requested, this chapter is longer, A.S.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Heero put a casual hand on his gun as he followed the preacher back to the saloon. He wasn't planning on shooting the man yet- he had valuable information after all- but one more sarcastic patronizing comment and he would gun the preacher down without a second thought. Screw the information.

Oh, he might regret it afterwards, he thought as he watched that braid swing back and forth, the sunlight making it gleam like a sunset, but oh, just to see that haughty expression disappear into shock...

"Is something the matter?" Duo glanced over his shoulder at the Sheriff. Heero had a soft smile on his face and one hand on his gun. It was kind of creepy. Duo did a quick scan of the street, but everyone was peacefully going about their business. Nothing looked like potential trouble.

"No," Heero's smile increased slightly.

"Why are you smiling?" Duo raised an eyebrow. He had expected the Sheriff to be angry that Duo wasn't sharing information with him. It wasn't fair of him, Duo acknowledged to himself but he didn't want to put the man in any unnecessary danger.

He had plans for the Sheriff.

"I'm thinking about how much I'd enjoy shooting you." Heero said in the same tone of voice that someone else might use to describe going on a picnic. He increased his pace, leaving Duo looking after him in shock. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Apparently not anytime soon," Duo muttered, his meaning unfit for a man of the cloth. He walked faster, deciding that he'd better keep a closer eye on the Sheriff. God only knew what would set him off, and with Duo as an unwilling target for his aggression...

Quatre was at the bar, bent over a sheet of paper, deep in conversation with Barton. He looked up and smiled as they walked in.

"Got a plan, Quatre?"

"Maybe," the blond shrugged. "If we go in heavily armed during the daytime and stick together we have the best chance. Trowa says the caravan was lightly armed- the sentries spread out over the edges. If we go as a group and stay near to one another, we'll have a better chance. The caravan was attacked just before dawn, so I think our animal is nocturnal. We'll see if we can track it to a den and pin it in somehow."

Heero was frowning and Quatre nodded. "I know it's not the best plan, but it's the best I can do with no real knowledge of this thing. I drew up a list of people we should take with us."

Duo bent over the paper. "Add Chang and his wife to that list."

"His wife?" Quatre frowned slightly.

"Trust me. She's a skilled hunter. She has a good chance of finding where this thing is hiding." Quatre looked to Heero, who nodded back. The blond added the two names and then handed the list to Heero.

"I already talked to the ones with the check mark next to their names."

"I'll speak to the others on my rounds." Heero glanced at the clock on the wall. "Which I'd better start. Make sure Mr. Maxwell here gets fed, will you?"

"Sure thing," Quatre smiled.

"I'm not a pet," Duo grumbled. Heero didn't bother to reply. He left the saloon quickly, happy to have a legitimate excuse be out of the preacher's confusing company for a few hours.

Heero managed to find all the men on the list during his rounds. Quatre had left Alex and his friends off of the list, which Heero knew would make them upset, but those boys were too hotheaded to take on this kind of trip. They had a tendency to shoot at anything that moved and Heero wanted to keep the injuries to a minimum on his little trip.

Duo was in Heero's office when Heero got back in the early evening. He was sitting on a chair, scribbling on a stack of papers that he held on his lap by the light of the lantern that rested on Heero's desk.

"You could've used the desk to write." Heero commented as he hung up his hat.

"I didn't want to get shot," Duo countered, frowning slightly, but not looking up from his papers. Sulking, Heero realized and he knew why. He and the preacher had struck up a kind of friendship he supposed, it wouldn't be good to leave things like this.

"You have to realize that the patronizing thing you do is damn annoying."

"Maybe I wasn't trying to be patronizing. Maybe I really don't think that you'd believe me until you see what's out in the woods." Duo tossed the papers onto a corner of the desk and stood up. "Maybe I've tried in other towns to explain things and gotten laughed at for my trouble." His voice was angry and bitter, all trace of amusement gone.

"We're not like that here."

"Granted." Duo waved a hand in the air. "But you are doing fine. I'd tell you if you weren't. I mean- you agreed to take Chang and Meiran with you. I didn't even have to argue the point. That alone improves your chances greatly!"

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Didn't you hear what I told Winner? She can track anything. Nothing on four legs can hide from that woman. Trust me."

"It's a bit difficult. I hardly know you," Heero pointed out dryly. "All I know is that you are the most irreverent preacher I've ever met. And sarcastic, and patronizing, and..." He didn't have a chance to finish. The preacher had moved lightening quick and pinned him up against the wall. Heero wondered how Duo kept getting the jump on him like that. "What are you doing?"

"Adding to your list." The preacher grinned.

Heero wasn't quite clear on the details of what happened next, but he came back to his senses with the preacher pressed up against him, mouth less than an inch from his own. He blinked dazed eyes.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Duo murmured. Heero blinked again, trying to remember how to talk. Duo's lips curled up in a smile. "Oh- you liked it. Well in that case..." He kissed Heero again, his arms sliding around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

Heero felt his own arms wrapping around the man in his arms, doing his own tugging in return. When the warm mouth left his to trail down his neck, some rational thought surfaced.

He gripped the preacher firmly by the elbows and pushed him away. "Stop!" Heero managed, taking a deep breath.

"Why? You liked it." The preacher responded, a faint pout on his lips.

"Not where anyone could just walk in!" Heero let go of Duo and gestured towards the front of the jail. Then he mentally kicked himself. That wasn't quite what he meant to say- was it?

Duo grinned, but backed off a bit. "Good point. Next time I'll find us somewhere more private."

Heero frowned back. "What if I don't want there to be a next time?" He tried. Duo's grin vanished and he leaned back in towards the Sheriff.

"Oh, but you do. Want me to show you again?" The all-knowing look was too annoying.

"Want me to shoot you?"

"You can't." The preacher smiled triumphantly and held up the object in his hand. "I nicked your gun. Better safe than sorry." Heero's hand touched his empty holster.

How the hell?

"Give it back!" Heero demanded.

"Not until you confess that you liked it." Duo moved out of range quickly. "And after you promise not to shoot me with it."

"Give it, or I'll arrest you for stealing!"

"Not my fault you just left it hanging around." Duo shrugged. "Really Sheriff, kind of careless of you."

Heero growled. How had he not noticed the preacher stealing his gun?

He knew how. He sighed. Duo saw the surrender and he smiled.

"Come on Sheriff. I liked it too, you know. I want to try it again." And other things, he added mentally.

"You are infuriating," Heero growled.

"I know," Duo conceded, unapologetically. A sudden sound made him turn his head towards the door.

"SHERIFF! SHERIFF!" Someone was yelling outside, they could hear the sound of feet pounding down the wooden sidewalk.

Heero took advantage of Duo's distraction to snatch his gun back before going out to see what was wrong.

"SHERIFF!" Sylvie was panting hard. "Cathy said to tell you the boys went out to go look for the creature!"

"What?!" Heero snapped. "Not Alex and Mueller?"

"Them and their friends. They were mad that you hadn't invited them along so they took off looking for it tonight. Alex's Ma told Cathy and Cathy sent me to find you."

"Idiots," Heero groaned.

"You going to go rescue them Sheriff?" Duo was leaning against the door of the jailhouse, a slight frown on his face. "I don't think hunting for them in the dark with that creature loose is a good idea."

"I agree. I'll run it by Quatre all the same though," Heero sighed. "I'm heading down to the saloon."

"I'll go with you."

There was a tense knot of people in the saloon. As Heero and Duo followed Sylvie in, Quatre was shaking his head at a formidable-looking female.

"I'm sorry, Miss Une, truly. But I don't think risking the lives of more townsfolk to go off and save a group of young idiots is really worth it. Alex, your brother and their friends made the decision to go."

Une was frowning. "If the Sheriff had just invited them along in the first place..."

"And the fact that they don't use the brains that God gave them shows why I didn't!" Heero growled. Une whirled around in surprise. She pulled herself together quickly and snapped:

"If those boys don't come back Sheriff..."

"Then it will be their own damn fault!" Heero shook his head.

"I agree Miss Une," Quatre interjected. "You know as well as I do that Mueller has been running wild since your father died. Hunting _anything_ at night is not a wise decision. We can't risk more people."

"Besides," Barton spoke up quietly. "They may not run into anything. More than likely they'll come back safe and sound."

A scream rent the air, echoing through the saloon.


	7. Don't Wear a Red Shirt

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine.

Thank you for the reviews!

Many apologies to Hellboy and Star Trek...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The subsequent rush out of the saloon towards the street would have been comical if not for the sight that awaited them.

A young man stood in the middle of the roadway, swaying on his feet, illuminated by the lanterns that hung outside the saloon.

His red shirt was hanging in shreds; his lacerated flesh underneath was weeping blood, the flesh sliced neatly apart. Scratch marks marred his face, he had lost one boot, and the revealed foot was swollen and black.

"Go for Doc!" Heero snapped at Sylvie. She took off at a run.

"Otto?" Miss Une had stepped towards the young man. He stepped away from her, seeming almost afraid of her. "Otto what happened? Where are the others?"

The young man screamed again, a weird howling noise that ending with him doubled over on his knees. The scream faded into hitching breaths.

"Otto?" Heero approached the young man on the other side, kneeling down and reaching out a tentative hand. The boy leaned away from his touch. "Otto? Where are the other boys?"

"DEAD!" Otto shouted, blood beginning to drip from his mouth. Miss Une took in a sharp breath. "It took Mueller's head right off his shoulders... his head is gone..."

"God damn it," Duo swore. "The rest?" He had stepped closer to Heero, hovering almost protectively over the Sheriff.

"Dead..." Otto's eyes were growing dull. "Dead... all dead..."

Sally pushed her way through the crowd, medical bag in hand. Wufei and Meiran were with her. Meiran's eyes widened at the sight of the dying boy. She turned her face into her husband's shoulder. Sally knelt down next to the suffering boy who shied away from her touch.

"Unclean..." Otto muttered and fell over. Sally placed a hand on his neck, and then closed his eyes gently.

"He's dead, Heero."

Otto's body was taken back to Sally's so that she could get him ready for burial. Since there was no undertaker, Sally had to pull this duty as well, something that made Duo mutter under his breath.

Heero joined Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Meiran and Duo back at the saloon after he went to tell Otto's parents the bad news.

"How did it go?" Quatre asked him as Heero sat down at their table.

"Badly," Heero said shortly and accepted the glass that Duo pushed his way.

"We're still going after it tomorrow," Quatre said quietly, watching for Heero's reaction.

"I know." Heero frowned. "Our chances aren't good though."

"They are better than you think," Duo countered.

"I agree," Wufei nodded.

"Why?" Heero asked, lifting his head to look the Chinese man in the eye. "What can you say that will convince me that I won't lose more of my friends and neighbors tomorrow?" He slammed the now empty glass down on the table.

"Because you have something those boys didn't have," Chang said grimly.

"What?" Heero demanded.

"Us." Duo grinned ferally. "Three of the best monster hunters in the business. Trust us, we'll help you get rid of that thing."

"A lecherous preacher, a henpecked husband and a tiny woman who can't stand the sight of blood are three of the best monster hunters in the business?" He got to his feet. "And what business is this? You're telling that there are MORE of those things out there?"

"A henpecked husband?" Chang raised an eyebrow. Meiran patted his hand comfortingly.

"Yes, we are. Every kid's heard of the things that go bump in the night," Duo's grin widened. "We're the ones that bump back."

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Heero growled.

Quatre however was looking pale. "You aren't- you can't be..." He paused and said a word softly, almost under his breath that Heero didn't catch. Meiran nodded.

"We are."

"Heero," Quatre turned to look at him. "I think we need to believe them."

"Why?"

"My father has used their... organization before. They are trustworthy and they do deal with things like this."

Heero shook his head. "This is getting out of control. People are dying and you're sitting here talking about cryptic organizations and withholding information that might save lives. I'm putting the lives of my townsfolk on the line against an unknown danger and the best you can tell me is to just 'trust them'?"

"Heero-" Quatre started.

"Five young men died tonight. A whole caravan died only a few days ago. How many more have to die before you start taking this seriously?"

"We are taking it seriously," Wufei snapped.

"Really? By sharing what information you have on the beast so that we know what to expect? By sharing what abilities or strengths you have so that we can plot our strategy effectively?" Heero countered. "Or maybe we're just supposed to feel all warm and fuzzy because the three of you have deigned to help us!"

He turned and stormed out of the saloon.

"Well," Duo sighed and downed the last of his shot. "That could've gone better." He got to his feet. "I'll go talk to him."

Heero had headed back to the jailhouse, intent on closing himself into his room and not coming out until morning. He considered just going to get Silver and heading out on his own- but he was angry, not suicidal.

However, he began to feel homicidal when he caught the sound of running footsteps behind him.

He was tempted to break out into a run himself, but it would look silly to have the Sheriff running away from a preacher. A few moments later the steps slowed down as Duo caught up to him.

The preacher didn't say anything for a few moments, just studied the set look on Heero's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Pretty mad, aren't you?"

Heero didn't reply.

"We aren't playing around with the lives of the townsfolk. We'll keep them safe."

Heero didn't reply. Duo sighed internally. This was not going well.

"We're good at what we do-"

"Shut up."

Duo didn't think that was much of an improvement.

"Heero-"

The Sheriff stopped in his tracks and turned to face the preacher. "If anyone dies tomorrow because you didn't tell us something important- because you didn't share information- I will hold the three of you responsible."

"And how will you know that for sure? What if some idiot does something foolish? What if we're sneak attacked? Will you hold us responsible for that too?" Duo countered. "Are you going to be judge and jury?"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! I have a responsibility to the people in this town to keep them safe. And they WERE safe until you three showed up!"

"Are you accusing us of being behind the attacks?" Duo snapped.

Heero turned around and started walking again. "This conversation is pointless," he muttered.

"We didn't bring that thing in here!" Duo kept pace with him easily. Heero didn't respond. Duo was really beginning to hate that. It was hard to argue with someone when they wouldn't argue back.

They reached the jail and Heero headed for the back rooms. His intent was to close himself into his bedroom until morning. Duo had other ideas. Going out hunting with an irate Sheriff was not going to help. Once Heero had closed the door between the jail and his living space, Duo took him by the arm and spun the Sheriff around to face him.

"Fine. What do you need to know?"

"What are we facing?"

"It could be one of several things. I'm hoping it's a Fenrir and not a were."

"A where?"

"Were- as in werewolf."

"Werewolf," Heero repeated. He was almost tempted to scoff at the explanation, but the memory of the size of the footprint prevented him. "What's a Fenrir?"

"A Demon that takes the shape of a wolf. Preys on humans." Duo frowned at the expression on Heero's face. "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Why is a Fenrir better than a werewolf?"

"A werewolf would mean that it's one of your townsfolk more than likely. And they are contagious- if you survive their attacks you become one. Not to mention that since there's been no trouble up until now, it means that our were was either infected by one passing through, or there is two or more of them."

Heero stood silent for a moment, calculating. Duo's words about not sharing information because he usually got mocked echoed in his head. But this was so impossible...

"Okay. If it is one of those things, then why are you three the best to hunt it?"

"I am a Hunter. It's my job. Fei was one too, but he and Meiran left the organization."

"Why?"

"Meiran, I think. It made her uncomfortable to hunt her own kind."

"What?" Heero blinked and wished he were near a chair.

"She's not a werewolf," Duo said reassuringly. "She's not even close. She was born- like she is. Wufei was assigned to be her- keeper. They fell in love and moved here to the U.S. They joined with us for a while, but like I said, I think Meiran felt it was a bit too close to home."

"But she offered to help us."

"She still considers it her duty. She is a Protector by nature. She might not like to hunt, but she will to protect those she considers under her care." Duo sighed. "Mind you, I'm just guessing. She has not confided in me. For all I know it was Fei's idea to leave. But she did agree to help you, and once given, she honors her word."

Heero leaned against the wall and considered what Duo had told him.

On one hand, it sounded completely insane.

On the other, it fit all the pieces.

And Quatre seemed to believe it too. Since the piano player was usually levelheaded, Heero couldn't dismiss his endorsement.

"All right." Heero nodded. "I'll take your word for all this- for now."

Duo blinked at him.

"Truly?"

"It does make sense- in a bizarre way. Unless another theory presents itself- I'll accept yours."

"You really are a most unusual man, Sheriff."

"Look who's talking," Heero straightened himself up. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

Arms encircled him from behind, stopping him as a warm breath caressed his ear.

"Want company?"


	8. You are crunchy and taste good with ketc...

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not mine.

Thanks to all that reviewed!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero took a deep breath, tempted by the offer that the preacher had breathed into his ear.

But he couldn't take him up on it.

"Once the creature's gone, you'll be on your way? Off to fight the next one, right?"

"Yes," Duo answered, puzzled.

"Then no thank you," Heero gently lifted Duo's arms off of him and stepped out of his embrace. He turned to look into the preacher's eyes. "Since you'll also be off to seduce the next poor sucker as well, most likely."

Duo's expression tightened. "You think I make this a habit Sheriff?"

"How would I know?" Heero countered with a shrug as he headed down the hall towards his bedroom. "It's not like I know you very well at all, nor will I get a chance to."

He shut his bedroom door firmly behind him. Duo growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

lllllllllllllllllll

Heero surveyed the five people in front of the stables from his place on Silver's saddle.

"I thought there was supposed to be more of us," he said to Quatre.

"Everyone else backed out," Quatre replied. "What happened last night spooked them."

Heero frowned, but how could he blame them after what they had seen last night?

"We'll be plenty," Duo swung himself up onto Shadow. "Trust us. We need to track this thing down before nightfall."

"I meant to ask you about that." Heero nudged Silver closer to Shadow. "If this is a werewolf and not a Fenrir, won't it only be out at night? During a full moon?"

"Nope." Duo shook his head as the others mounted up. "It's more like a disease. The beast takes over more and more until there is nothing left of the person that once was."

"Do you want lead or second, Maxwell?" Wufei asked. Meiran was perched behind him on their big black horse. She looked tiny and fragile. Heero wondered again what kind of help she could be.

"Second. You go first. Meiran will have to track him for us, once we get into the wilds."

Meiran frowned slightly, but nodded.

Chang went first, Duo behind him and the other three followed behind watching the hunters closely.

They made their way out through the town. Heero could feel the eyes upon them as they passed. The town had already written them off as dead.

They went past the silent church, and crossed the over the plowed fields behind it.

Once the trees and brush grew thick around them, the horses making their way on the path two by two, Chang brought his horse to a halt. The others stopped as well.

"It's time beloved," he said gently to his wife.

She looked back over her shoulder at the others.

"You must swear not to hurt me, no matter what," she spoke sharply. "I can not help you otherwise."

"I don't see why we would want to if you are helping us," Quatre replied. "But I swear."

"So do I." Trowa nodded.

"Very well." Heero agreed.

Meiran leaped lightly down from the saddle and walked a few paces forward on the trail. She turned to face them and... stretched.

Heero could think of no other word to describe it. Her neck and limbs and face lengthened. She grew taller than the horses, her body towering over them. Her skin turned reddish gold and scales sprouted. A crest shook itself into place on her head and a tail twitched, knocking over a nearby tree.

Silver snorted, tugging on the reins, frightened. Trowa and Quatre's horses were also beginning to buck, trying to turn and run away from the predator that now faced them.

The hunters' horses stood with no sign of fear.

The dragon in the middle of the road snorted and hissed and the frightened horses calmed.

"Forgive me for asking this," Quatre leaned over the neck of his horse, directing his question to Duo. "But what promise do we have that she won't harm _us_?


	9. Silver Scythe

Disclaimer: Gundam wing is not ours.

Thank you to all of the readers who have stuck with this wacky story so far. Only another chapter or so to go after this.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

They found the first body not too long after Wufei had assured Quatre that his wife did not like the taste of human flesh.

There wasn't much left of it. Not only was the head missing, but also it had obviously been chewed on.

"I guess we can assume that this was Mueller." Trowa frowned at the corpse as the dragon sniffed it and then snorted something at her husband.

"I wonder where the rest of them are," Quatre looked around at the thick undergrowth.

"Eaten more than likely," Duo replied. He glanced at Heero. The Sheriff's face was shaded by the brim of his hat, but his lips were visible and they were folded tight.

Mueller had been one of his to protect, and Heero was blaming himself for his failure, Duo thought.

"Meiran said the trail is strong, the beast is close. She recommends that you leave the horses here."

They dismounted, tethered the horses, and followed the dragon deeper into the underbrush.

The sunlight was weak here, filtered through the branches of the overhanging trees, giving the appearance of twilight.

The men walked in a group, the easier to guard each other's backs if the beast were to attack.

A shriek from the dragon alerted them. She reared up, a dark furred shape attached to her neck. Meiran whipped her head sharply to the side and the beast flew off, striking a nearby tree with a crack.

It fell to the ground with a thud. Duo raised his staff up, thumbing a hidden button. A long silvery blade snicked out at the end in a graceful curve.

"I got it!" He called out, as the others raised their guns. "Shoot only if I miss!"

He approached the fallen were cautiously.

Heero watched the preacher approach the beast. The thing was easily twice Duo's size. Wufei had his gun out, but his attention was on his injured wife. Trowa and Quatre had moved to flank the dragon in case the were sprung that way again.

So Heero was the only one who saw another swift moving dark shape head for Duo.

The were on the ground raised itself up shakily, growing at the man that stood over him, aiming for his throat.

As Duo raised his scythe, swinging it down in an arc to slice into the were, he noticed the other shape lunging for him.

In a movement too quick for human eyes to follow, he swung the scythe in an arc.

He cut through the beast on the ground, the one leaping towards him, and the figure that had moved to protect his flank.

"Heero!" Duo dropped the scythe in horror, reaching out to catch the Sheriff's body as it fell. "What the hell were you doing?"

Blood was spilling out of the slice in Heero's side. Duo put his hands on it futilely, trying to stop the bright spill.

"I didn't know you could react that fast..."

"Of course I can." Duo said as the others joined him. Quatre began tearing at his shirt so that they could bind Heero's wound.

"I told you that hiding information... would get... someone killed." Heero turned his head slightly. "I don't... think that... will help... now, Quatre. Are they... dead?"

Duo couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the wound he had inflicted. Quatre was still ripping material. So Trowa raised his head and looked at the beasts.

Except now they weren't beasts at all.

Two men lay dead on the forest floor, heads neatly separated from their bodies, their eyes wide and glazed.

Alex.

Millardo.

"The reverend?" Trowa blinked in shock. "Didn't expect that one." Quatre looked away from his task for a moment.

"Nothing on this damned assignment has gone as expected."

"That's for sure," Duo smiled mirthlessly.


	10. And he rode a pale horse

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Thanks to everyone who hung in there with this crazy story. This is the last chapter!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Gentlemen?" Wufei called from where he was tending his injured wife. "Meiran says that there's one more. She can smell him."

"The creator," Quatre raised his gun and scanned the brush. "He's still here."

"Good," Duo snarled through his teeth. "About freaking time he stayed around."

"After all the trouble we went through this time, he'd have better," Trowa nodded, pulling the hammer back on his gun.

Heero laughed softly, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "More...information... you... didn't... share?"

"Heero..." Duo leaned over him. "Don't talk, okay? We'll get you back to Sally."

"Too... late..." Heero's bloodstained hand reached up and touched Duo's cheek.

It fell away, leaving a crimson streak on the side of Duo's face.

"He's fading," Quatre said quietly. "We were wrong. The Sheriff isn't..."

"WATCH OUT!" Wufei yelled as a dark streak barreled out of the underbrush.

The men turned quickly, firing rapidly at the wolf.

The creature fell to the ground snarling and writhing. Two of the hunters got to their feet, guns at the ready. As they watched, though, the wounds on the wolf's body began to close.

"Shit! Those are silver bullets! He shouldn't be able to do that!" Trowa snapped.

"He's older than we thought." Quatre replied. "This is going to take more than bullets. Duo- your scythe!"

Duo raised himself up from beside Heero's body. He was pale, the mark of Heero's fingertips stood out like a brand on his cheek.

The scythe swung around in his hands as he approached the beast.

The wolf regained it's footing and snarled at the approaching hunter. Duo smiled, his eyes narrow and cold. "I've been looking everywhere for you my friend. What say we end this now?"

The wolf bared its teeth and lunged. Duo turned quickly out of the way, his scythe coming down in an arc.

The beast whimpered as its leg fell to the ground, leaving only a stump behind.

"Duo! Quit playing with it and just kill the damn thing!" Trowa yelled.

Duo ignored the shout; his attention was on the wolf. The beast had stopped whimpering and was sliding closer to its lost limb.

The leg rose up from the ground and re-attached itself.

"Damn it!" Duo cursed. "Fei! Burn the bodies! It's a Fenrir!"

He heard Wufei begin the summoning chant, his wife curled protectively around him, her injured neck still weeping blood.

Quatre and Trowa put their hands together, palm touching palm and also started a chant. Theirs would take longer, Duo knew, so it was up to him to keep the beast busy.

He lashed out with his scythe again, but the wolf ducked just in time.

A rush of flame shot out from Wufei's hands towards the bodies of the other former wolves. Shrieking howls echoed through the clearing as the bodies burned.

Wufei slumped in his wife's coils. Damn fragile mages, Duo thought. Well at least he had two people left.

Heero- damn it! He didn't think he had been wrong. Out of anyone Duo should've been able to tell...

The demon wolf noted Duo's attention had wandered and lunged again. Duo dodged, but the wolf's claws managed to hit the scythe, shearing the bottom part off.

"Damn it! I just got this one!" Duo snarled at the beast, as he tossed the bottom part of the scythe away.

"Duo! We're ready!" Quatre called. He and Trowa took a step away from each other. They held their hands palms out as they stepped further and further back.

Duo took his newly made sickle and slashed at the wolf as fast as he could. He managed to score a hit right on the sensitive part of its nose.

The beast snarled and lunged for him. This time Duo turned and ran as fast as he could towards the other two. Right before he reached the space between them, he ducked and rolled past them, avoiding the space between their palms.

The demon, seeing its target on the ground, leaped into the air between the two mages. It froze in midair, held firmly in place.

Then lightening sparked between Quatre and Trowa's hands.

The wolf howled, caught in the electricity storm. The air began to take on a distinctly burnt smell.

Duo stayed where he was on the ground, looking up as the beast fried. He hoped it hurt.

Minutes passed. Shouldn't it be dead by now? Duo wondered as the wolf continued to struggle.

Then he realized he was in trouble when Quatre and Trowa both fell to the ground. The wolf landed on all four feet and shook itself, carbon flying out of its fur.

Duo tried to get to his feet, knowing he wasn't going to be fast enough this time. He heard Meiran call out to him as the wolf sprang towards him.

Something hit his side, knocking him out of the way, laying him flat on his back. The wolf went by so close that Duo felt the brush of its fur.

He looked up. Heero was crouched over him.

The Sheriff was glowing. Radiating light.

He lifted a hand towards the wolf that had managed to swing back around for another attack and the beast exploded into burning pieces.

Duo levered himself up a bit and threw his arms around the other man's neck holding on tightly.

"I knew it was you! I knew it! You remember it now-"

Heero put his hands on Duo's waist and pushed back a little. "I do. And I think I remember telling you to stay put? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you!"

"You're a lousy avatar."

"I know it." Duo looked ashamed for half a minute. "But you said your vacation was only going to be a few years! You've been gone for fifty!"

"Fifty?" Heero blinked. "Huh. The memory restore spell must not have worked."

"Or you didn't want it to work!"

"Uh, excuse us," Quatre and Trowa had managed to get to their feet and join the other two. "Duo, you said you were looking for an old friend who had lost his memory..."

"Uh yeah," Duo looked sheepish. "And I was- this is him, just like I said!"

"What did he tell you?" Heero asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position, Duo still hanging on to him.

"Well, briefly, that he had an old friend, powerful like he obviously was, who had lost his memory. We agreed to help him find you if he helped our organization in return." Quatre smiled sadly. "He's been looking for you for a long time. We managed to locate you in this town and I moved in to keep an eye on you until Duo could make it here."

"The wolves?"

"A test of sorts. We knew the things were in the area. A caravan being destroyed was my cover, but also our way of letting you know the threat was there." Trowa looked tired. "Of course, things didn't go exactly to plan."

Duo made a faint sound and curled up tighter against Heero's side. "So the caravan was faked?" Heero ran a hand down Duo's braid soothingly.

"Yes. The wolf threat was real, however." Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Who- or what are you anyway?"

"Death." Heero got to his feet, Duo still wrapped in one arm.

"Death?!" Wufei was leaning heavily on his wife.

"You didn't mention that when you asked us for help Duo!"

"Death?" Trowa repeated. "If you're Death and you've been missing for 50 years, then who has been doing your job?"

"My avatar was supposed to be. Weren't you Shinigami?"

"Hey, I did! But then you were really late, so I had to go looking for you!"

"Who did you leave in charge?"

Duo took a step back. "Howard..."

"WHAT?!?"

"Uh, can't we discuss this later? I for one, would like to go home and sleep for a week. Meiran needs that Doctor to look at her wound..." Duo stepped back a few paces. "Don't look like that! I was worried!"

Heero was frowning arms crossed over his chest as his avatar waved his hands back and forth frantically. "I got permission! Quit glaring!"

"You know, when we talk about the gods and their greatness, I never actually think of it looking like this," Quatre laughed as he headed for where they had left the horses, Trowa, Meiran and Wufei following.

"I was happy here," Heero said quietly when they were alone.

"But I wasn't," Duo's voice was soft as well. "I missed you. I wanted you back with me." He lifted his head and met Heero's eyes. "Besides, who says we can't leave Howard in charge for a bit longer?" He reached up and brought Heero's lips down to his, kissing him fiercely.

Duo's tone lightened. "Besides, I think your town needs a new preacher now anyways."


End file.
